


Letters from Prompto

by Lucky_Meryl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Canon Compliant, Eating Disorders, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Meryl/pseuds/Lucky_Meryl
Summary: It all started with a letter from a girl far far away. He always meant to send her a response, but years past and letters remained unsent.Dear Luna. Dear Noctis. There was so much to say to each of them. A retelling of Prompto's story in the form of a series of letters to each of them.Thank you for everything,PromptoP.S. Send my love to Pryna!





	1. Dear Luna

~~Dear Luna,~~

~~Dear Lunafreya,~~

March 8th, 748

Lady Lunafreya,

I’m honored that I was able to help Pryna, and I’m glad she was able to make it back to you. While I had her I called her Tiny, but Pryna is a much better name. I know she is happy there with you. Please say hello to her for me. Having her here was so much fun. It was nice having someone to come home to. It made the days a little less lonely.

Regarding the Prince, I wouldn’t say he and I are friends really. Not that I wouldn’t like to be friends with him, but we just…don’t fit in the same social circle, I guess. He’s cool and popular and serious, and I’m not really the best at talking to people. I don’t know if I’m really “royal friend” material. If that’s what you want, though, I’ll do it. I’ll try talking to Prince Noctis as soon as I can. Tomorrow. Wish me luck!

Prompto Argentum

p.s. I’m not sure how I’ll get this letter to you since you didn’t leave a return address, but I guess if you’re reading this I succeeded. Here’s to hoping.

* * *

 

March 30th, 748

Lady Lunafreya,

I’m sorry you didn’t receive my last letter. I never found out how to send it to you. It’s not as though sending things to Imperial territory is easy and getting your address would be even more difficult. I’ll figure out how to get this to you, though. I guess you weren’t expecting a letter to begin with though, so it’s not as though I let you down, yet.

I am letting you down, though. I can’t be friends with Prince Noctis. It might be hard to understand but, he’s a prince and I’m… me. No one wants to be friends with me so why would he? He can be friends with anyone else. Please don’t rely on me too much. Don’t think too highly of me. There’s a lot about me that you don’t know. Some stuff even I don’t know.

I hope you’ll forgive me. I really want the best for Prince Noctis, just like you do, and the best doesn’t include me. I’ll just drag him down. I’m sorry for letting you down.

Prompto Argentum

* * *

 

April 2nd, 748

Lady Lunafreya,

I still haven’t found your address, but I think it was a blessing in disguise. My last letter was trash. Complete utter trash. I’m not going to give up.

So, I fell on my face in front of him, that doesn’t mean I should just call it quits, right? Prince Noctis is cool and nice. I’m sure he’d just forget about it and I can try again. He’s probably forgotten about it already! No one dwells on those little things. I’m going to try talking to him again, just…not yet. I’m not ready. Not mentally or physically. I have to become better than I am. I have to become the best version of myself before I’ll be even close to worthy of being his friend.

Thank you for giving me a goal. I’ve needed it for a long time. I’m not going to give up. Please keep cheering me on from afar. I promise I’ll make sure this letter reaches you.

Prompto Argentum

p.s. Send my love to Pryna!

* * *

 

November 28th, 748

Lady Lunafreya,

I still haven’t been able to find your address. It’s probably for your safety, I’m sure. One day I’ll deliver all of these letters to you in person if I have to.

I just want you to know, I’m working hard. It’s been almost 9 months since I started running. It was hard at first. I couldn’t even really… run. I could just walk fast at best, maybe with a little hop in my steps. It hurt my ankles, my lungs hurt, and I wanted to give up after the first probably quarter of a mile. I was so sore the first week. Dragging myself out of bed early in the morning was pretty much the worst.

Slowly but surely, my stamina is getting better. I’m getting a little more confident in my steps. I’ve changed my diet, too. I got some healthy recipes offline and started cooking more. I was just buying salad, but that got old fast. I’m not too terrible at cooking, either, but it took some trial and error. Maybe I can cook for you sometime!

Okay that’s probably a silly idea. I’m not that good, and you probably have people cook for you all the time that have been investigated to ensure they aren’t trying to kill you and I’m just some kid with a sketchy vague past that grew up in Insomnia.

I’m making a lot of progress on my reinvention of myself. I know I’ll be able to face him someday. I’ll be friends with Prince Noctis, and I’ll make sure he’s happy for you. I promise.

Prompto Argentum

* * *

 

June 15th, 750

Lady Lunafreya,

I might have overdone it. I missed school for a couple of days after I passed out on the running track in the park. I left earlier than usual trying to run off the lazy meal I had the day before. I don’t know how long I was out there before the other morning runner found me lying on the pavement. I was admitted to the hospital, my parents were called in, and I had to undergo therapy for an eating disorder.

I guess I never saw it as a problem. I had plateaued in my weight loss, so I just started eating less, working out more. Somewhere along the line it’d get to the point where I hadn’t realized that I hadn’t eaten all day. I have a lot of pamphlets on anorexia and how to overcome it, now. My parents stayed home until I went back to school. They seemed genuinely concerned, despite how little they’d been around. They have started webcam chatting with me since then though. I’m not sure how long that will last, but for now it kind of makes me feel good having someone to talk to at night even if it’s just a thirty minute conversation.

The doctor says I’m underweight. I don’t understand how that’s possible, but doctors are smarter than me so I guess I should listen to her. I’ve been trying to eat on a regular basis, just keeping the meals healthy. I even put alarms on my phone to remind me to have dinner after school. I have to be the best me I can be. That was the promise. After I become the best I can be, I’ll be ready to be his friend.

Apparently, my parents told the school I had the flu. That’s probably better than the truth. It’s probably easier for everyone if that’s what they all think. I don’t really want to be interrogated anyways. Overweight, underweight… It’s something I can fix. I just have to try harder. I won’t give up. Please stay on my side.

Send my love to Pryna,

Prompto

* * *

 

April 20th, 751

Lady Lunafreya,

How are you? How’s Pryna? I’m sure she’s gotten big by now. No more Tiny. I started high school. I was able to study hard enough to get in the same school as Prince Noctis. On top of all the training I’m doing, studying was just another step to make myself worth his time, and guess what? It worked.

We were able to hang out all day yesterday. He and I play the same video games, read the same comics, watch the same shows, and, beyond running, pretty much have a lot of the same hobbies. Except for one thing, he likes to go fishing. Can you believe that? The Prince of our high school—which might be a more important part of his life than being Prince of Lucis at the moment—enjoys fishing. What a boring hobby, right?

I haven’t told him about you yet. I plan on it, but I don’t want him to think that’s the only reason I became his friend. You did ask me to be close to him, but truthfully, having a friend is something I’ve always wanted. I just lucked out on who I was going to approach. He actually remembered me too! Embarrassing to think he remembered how awkward I was, but endearing all the same.  

Thank you for encouraging me. I’ll try to get these letters to you somehow. Thank you. Thank you thank you!

Prompto

P.S. Thank you!

* * *

 

December 6th, 751

Lady Luna,

I don’t know if you expected this… but I have a crush on Noct. It might just be the overwhelming emotion of having a friend for the first time. Maybe I’m confused, but I definitely feel something for him. Every time he smiles I can’t help but catch his grin. I have dozens of photos of him in my camera. He’s very photogenic. I see why the tabloids love him.

I spend weekends at his place. We end up playing video games for hours, watching anime for a few more hours, sometimes sitting in silence reading comics. Even in silence, I’m just so glad to be by his side. Being a Prince’s friend gives me no right to have these feelings, though. I know that.

We’re going to the Winter Festival together this year. As friends, of course, but it’s the first time I’ve been in a long time. I think the last time was in elementary school with my parents. Should I get him a gift? Is that something friends do? I might have to look it up. I hope you have a wonder Winter Festival as well.

Maybe Noct can help me get your address. I guess that requires me to tell him about you though, and to reveal all the letters I’ve written to you over the past few years. There’s no telling what he’d think of me, and there’s so much more I’m hiding from him. I haven’t told him about the eating disorder. I haven’t told him about you and Pryna. I haven’t told him my parents are never home. I especially haven’t told him about the mark on my wrist. Keeping that a secret has been my life’s goal.

I don’t know what the mark means, but my mother told me to never let anyone see it. She said it was important that it was kept hidden at all times. She hasn’t been home enough to tell me any more about it than that. I’ve just kept it wrapped up ever since. Wrist bands, long sleeves, thick watches. Whatever it takes. Until now, having no friends really worked in my favor in that regard. I hope Noct never sees it. I don’t know what I’d tell him. I don’t know what it is myself.

Sorry for getting serious with you this time around. I’m taking care of Noct, just like you asked. I hope I’m doing you proud.

Prompto

* * *

 

May 10th 756

Luna,

You’re marrying Noct. I’m going to escort him to you. I know I said I had feelings for him before, and if anything, those feelings have only grown stronger. I have fallen more and more in love with him with each passing day. This news has been the most bittersweet I have ever heard. I finally get to meet you and deliver these letters to you in person. My best friend is getting married. It hurts to know he’s destined for someone else, but no one could be a better choice for him than you.

I guess it’s my turn to ask a favor of you. After all these years, I hope that you will make him happy. I hope you will be his friend as well as his lover. Never let him lose the smile that has grown so softly on his face. When the time comes for him to take the throne, keep him strong, keep him safe. I guess all this time I was just waiting to pass the reigns over to you.

Thank you for the years you have given me by his side. Thank you for changing my life. I will never ever regret that. In a few days, I’ll see you in person. I’ll give you these letters, and I hope you’ll forgive me for my feelings for your betrothed. Just know, that above all else, above my want to have him as my own, I just want him to be loved. Give him the love he deserves. As long as he is happy, I will cheer you both on every step of the way.

Thank you for everything,

Prompto


	2. Missing You

Dear Luna,

So apparently, you’re dead. At least, that’s what the news is saying. The capitol was attacked. Noct and Gladio’s dads are dead. Iggy’s relatives. My parents aren’t answering so I assume they are, too. Gladio’s little sister made it out, thanks the gods… At least there’s a little light in all this chaos.

No one is taking this well. Cor—because of course he made it out alive—met up with us and led us to one of the royal tombs. Noct did this weird line of Lucis thing and took their weapon. You’d probably understand more about that than I do. Apparently, this is our new mission. We have to collect all of the royal arms so Noct can reclaim the throne. I’d be honored to help him with that.

I’m probably not as useful as Iggy and Gladio. I haven’t been trained to fight from a young age. I don’t know all about the royal protocols. But Noct wanted me with him. I learned to shoot for him. I’ll keep him safe just like they do. I’ll definitely help him kick imperial butt.

They’ve been sending MTs after us. We’ve destroyed dozens already. For robots they areally are strong and their eyes kind of give me the creeps. Everything about them does. Every time I see that airship approaching us, my heart races. Not in a good way, either.

I want to go back. I want to be in Noct’s apartment playing video games while Iggy cooks and Gladio reads on the couch. I want you to be alive. And I want to not be writing to a dead person who will never read this. I want Noct’s dad to be alive for him. And Gladios. And Iggy’s uncle. And my parents. I know they were never around much, but they were my parents, you know? They tried. They didn’t deserve this. No one did. Especially not you.

Please rest easy, Luna. We will protect Noct and help him reclaim Lucis. We’ll get him to the ends of Eos if we have to. We’ll make him strong.

Goodbye, Luna.

Prompto

* * *

 

Luna!

You’re alive! We heard the news on the radio today. You’re in Altissia. We are making our way there, but we still have to collect the royal arms so it’s kind of a long trek. We will be able to officially meet soon enough.

This news put a jump in our steps again. Noct is so glad you’re okay. I guess it’s too much to ask for his father, too. We’ve gone back to playing King’s Knight after a long day of hunting while sitting around a campfire with one of Iggy’s five-star meals. The guy really could be a chef if he wanted. Not that he’d want to do anything besides protect Noct.

I envy him and Gladio sometimes. They were trained forever ago to be at his side. They are amazing fighters with years of experience. I’m just the nerdy friend who got a quick crash course training with guns after the prince impulsively invited him into the Crownsguard.

Don’t get me wrong, I’m forever grateful to be here. Despite the long days filled with fighting animals and daemons, the scary dark dungeons and the physical exhaustion, ending the day with all of them, my friends, is the best feeling in the world.

I told you before I never really had friends growing up. Only Noct. Even that didn’t really happen until high school. The years before were so lonely. Running sort of became an escape from all of that. Hard to focus too much on emotions and solitude when you have music blaring through your headphones and your muscles are starting to ache.

That’s kind of what it’s like now. My feelings are drowned out by roars of daemons and beasts, gunshots, and the silly banter of my friends. At the end of the day my thoughts might wander. I worry about my worth as a member of the Crownsguard, or my worth as their friend, especially given my feelings for Noct. I told him how self-conscious I was tonight. He said I was enough for him.

He has no idea how much that means to me or how much he means to me. It’s impossible not to love him. I hope, as his betrothed, that you feel the same way.

Sorry for spilling my guts to you about your fiancé. I am really glad you’re okay. I’ll be glad to hand him over to you in Altissia. Stay safe until we get there.

Prompto

* * *

 

Luna,

I guess this is my last letter before meeting up with you tomorrow. Altissia is beautiful and romantic. We did a minor hunt in the city today and fought a ghost. It was exciting to say the least. Now we’re in the fanciest hotel I have ever seen.

I can’t wait to see you in person. I can’t believe it’s taken this long. I am going to bed early tonight. I want to look my best for you tomorrow. See you soon!

Prompto

* * *

 

Luna,

We lost you. Ignis lost his eyesight. Gladio is losing his temper with Noct. I lost all my letters. Noct has log his will. Altissia took a lot from all of us. Things we’ll never get back. This time I know I’ll never see you again. I only got to see you from the crowd, but you were absolutely magnificent.

Thank you for bringing me to my friends, Luna. Thank you for giving me someone to talk to, even if my words never reached you. Thank you for changing my life.

Send my love to Pryna,

Prompto

* * *

 

Noct,

Did you mean to do it? No. Of course you didn’t. It was all Ardyn. If you find this, I’m safe. I’m leaving this letter in the cave I spent the night in before I head to Gralea.

I learned a lot about myself. I’ll tell you everything soon. Aranea really saved my ass. Thank you for sending her.

I miss you. I have so much to tell you. I’m going to tell you everything. From the beginning.

See you soon!

Prom

* * *

 

Noct,

You’re gone now, too. I don’t know what to do now. My life has revolved around you for so long. I wanted to be good enough to be your friend, your guard…your everything. Where do we go from here? Iggy, Gladio and me. What do we do without our prince?

There was so much I didn’t get to tell you. I only briefly got to mention my past. My feelings… that’s a whole other load to cover. I have to tell you. I promised. I want to carve you out of the crystal by force… I know it won’t work, though. The Astrals have their plans that I’m not allowed to understand. I just have to be patient.

Wherever you are, be safe. We’re waiting for you. I’m waiting. Always.

Be strong.

Prom

* * *

 

Noct,

It’s been six months since that damn rock swallowed you up. Iggy said the crystal will basically keep you until it’s bored with you. Who knows how long what will take.

The nights are longer since you went away. Apparently that’s part of the Starscourge. It’s expected that, eventually, daylight will be lost completely and daemons will roam Eos twenty-four-seven. We have been trying to help prepare everyone before then. Daemon attacks are happening more and more frequently the longer the nights get. We save everyone we can, but we aren’t always fast enough. I’ve seen enough dead bodies and severed limbs to last a few lifetimes.

I miss you. We’d save so many more with you here. You’re strong enough and fast enough to be a one-man army. I felt like part of a team of superheroes when the four of us fought together. Saving the world just isn’t the same without you.

I wonder what it’s like where you are. I wonder if you can feel time passing from in there. I wonder if you miss us. If you were going to get sucked into a magic rock the gods could have at least given you cell coverage. Can you eat in there? Are you hungry? Can you breathe? I want to ask you. I guess I’ll have to wait until you get back.

Make that thing spit you up before the curiosity kills me!

Prom

* * *

 

Noct,

It’s been a year now. Gladio, Iggy and I split up to cover more ground. There are only a few hours left in the day now and so many civilians are scattered around. There are reports of people turning into daemons. Whole villages have disappeared only to be replaced by monster hoards. This really is the end of the world, huh?

If I become a daemon, I wonder if I’ll look like an MT. That’s what they are, after all. Daemon infused Promptos. Technically they are a clone of an old ugly guy named Besithia, but whatever. I hope I don’t grow up to look like him. I want to keep my stunning good looks, you know?

It’s miserable here lately. I’m gone for days on end fighting daemons. Havens aren’t even safe anymore. I basically collapse when I make it back to Lestallum or Hammerhead, whichever I get to first really. I’m sore all over, constantly. My body never gets to rest. I stopped shaving and realized something though, I actually have facial hair! Take that, Gladio! I want to have a full beard next time I see him. I’ll look like an ancient blonde warrior.

It’s been a year. Hasn’t that crystal had enough of you?

Prom

* * *

 

Noct,

Am I really writing to you or am I just keeping this as some sort of journal at this point? Are you ever going to come back? I’ve written over and over and I have nowhere to send these, so I don’t get why I keep doing it. I guess the same reason I wrote to Luna all those years. It’s better than not talking to anyone, even if I never hear back.

It’s been 2 years now. I’m getting stupid. I bought you a gift today. Who knows if it’ll be any good by the time you actually come back. Who knows if you will even remember anything when you get out of there. I hate that crystal. And the Astrals. I hate their whole damn idea of how to fix the world. What could they possibly need you imprisoned for? Why for so long?

I haven’t seen the guys since we split. We text sometimes, Iggy calls, to make sure we’re still alive, I guess. Apparently Iggy got lost a few months ago when a daemon confused him and got him all sorts of turned around. He said it took him an extra week to get back to civilization. He should stop fighting. Fighting alongside us is one thing, but he’s blind and alone. I’m worried. I know Gladio is too.

You probably don’t even know to be worried. You don’t know anything. You don’t know that the day is dead, and we are a world of night and daemons now. You don’t know that food is scarce, the population is declining, and we’re all holed up in the small amount of well let places left. You don’t know how miserable I am without you. You don’t know how I feel about you and that’s the worst part of it. You probably never will.

I don’t know if you’re ever coming back. I always waited for the right time to say something about my feelings for you. Then the engagement, the fall of Insomnia, your disappearance. It was never the right time and now it never will be. I love you Noct. I always have. I think that’s why I worked so hard to be worthy of being your friend, because you, not the prince, just you, are beautiful and amazing and I’m drawn to you more than I have been to anyone or anything in my life.

Come back so I can tell you. Please.

Prom


End file.
